


baby, all i want for christmas is you

by Kaiyote



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: i just want you for my own. more than you could ever know. (jerome/jeremiah vid.)
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	baby, all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> song: "all i want for christmas is you" by my chemical romance


End file.
